Noctis Bestia Buch II "Nenia" Zaubergesang
„Venatorluna“ „Jägermond“ E'ine Insel weit im Nordosten der alten Welt. Eine Insel im ewigen Schnee und Eis. Einer Welt in der die eisigen Winde den Schnee herum wirbeln der die Wiesen und Wälder bedeckt. Die Flüsse sind so kalt das man nach wenigen Minuten an Unterkühlungen gestorben ist. Einer Insel auf der die Winter lang und die Sommer kurz sind. Doch auch unter diesen Bedingungen gibt es Dörfer und Städte. Doch auf dieser Insel lastet ein mächtiger Fluch. Manche nennen es die schwarze Pest, andere nennen es den „Namenlosen Schrecken“. Alle drei Jahre schlägt der Fluch zu. Alle drei Jahre kommt es dazu das der Mond sich vor die Sonne schiebt und dies für dreißig Tage und Nächte. Und was auch immer passiert, niemand weiß es und die wenigen die es wissen könnten schweigen, kostet so vielen Menschen das Leben das Dörfer verwaist sind und Geisterstädte zurück bleiben. Doch immer wieder kommen neue Menschen, mutige oder jene die in anderen Teilen der alten Welt nicht geduldet werden. Und so nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf, seit dreihundert Jahren und alle drei Jahre wieder. Wenn der Mond für dreißig Tage das Sonnenlicht verdeckt, bleiben die Fenster verschlossen, die Türen feste verriegelt und nur der notwendigste Gang auf die Straßen gewagt. In diesen Tagen werden aus den Menschen die Beute für die Jäger, sie lauern über all und schlagen aus dem Schatten zu. Niemand der überlebenden verliert ein Wort darüber, niemand wagt es darüber zu sprechen. So bleibt der Fluch der Insel ein Geheimnis um das sich Mythen ranken und keiner eine Antwort weiß, bis zum heutigen Tage. Doch gibt es einen wagen Hinweis auf das Grauen das dreißig Tage und Nächte die Insel heimsucht, dieser Hinweis liegt verborgen in dem Namen, welchem man dem Mond zu dieser Zeit gibt; '„Venatorluna“ oder auch „Jägermond“ J'edoch hat das Schicksal der Menschen Hoffnung und vielleicht kann der Fluch nach dreihundert Jahren endlich gebrochen werden. Denn wie es der Zufall oder das Schicksal will, sollen zwölf Fremde erscheinen und sich dem Grauen stellen. So sagt es zumindest die Legende, doch entsprechen Legenden nur zum Teil einer Wahrheit oder aber doch nicht? Diese Antwort weiß nur das Schicksal selbst doch wie sagt ein Sprichwort der Menschen; '„Wer mit Hoffnung im Herzen kämpft auch wenn die Chancen hoffnungslos erscheinen, der lebt!“ „Wer die Hoffnung aufgibt, der ist schon gestorben bevor sein Leben aus gehaucht ist!“ center|500px ---- “Nenia“ „Zaubergesang“ D'ie Bestie lag auf dem Rücken und kratze an einem Baumstamm. Sie dachte nach was sie tun würde wenn sie wieder zu hause war. Sie würde frei sein doch das war sie hier jetzt auch. Die Auserwählte hatte es befreit aus dem Bann gelöst. Das Wesen sah den Mond an und dachte an die Rolle die es in dem verlauf des Schicksals spielte. Das Monster bat jetzt inständig auf dieser Welt bleiben zu können. Der Mond schien sich den großen Augen zu nähern. In dem leisen Rauschen des Windes vermochte die Kreatur die Stimme des Mondes zu vernehmen. Dein Körper ist Fremd auf dieser Welt und er muss dahin wo er das Licht der Welt erblickte. Doch das Wesen was du bist dem schenke ich eine neue Gestalt. Die Stimme wurde kurz schwächer dann war sie wieder da. Ich gebe dir eine Gestalt in der du der Auserwählten nahe sein und sie immer begleiten kannst. So fern sie dies wünscht. Doch ist es jetzt deine Aufgabe deinen alten Körper zu begleiten, bis er auf das Meer gebracht wird von wo aus er in die Heimat zurück gegeben wird. Die Bestie knurrte um der Stimme des Windes, die für den Mond gesprochen hatte zu antworten. Und in diesem Moment fühlte die Bestie wie sie in der Luft schwebte und wieder sachte den Boden berührte. D'''ie Bestie schritt an den Bach und blicke auf das Wasser. Es sah nicht mehr das Gesicht eines großes Wolfes, nicht mehr diese Fratze des Schrecken sondern die lange haarige Nase eines braunen Hundes. Der Hund lief wieder zu dem Baumstamm wo der schlafende Körper der Bestie lag. Lebendig aber ohne ein Wesen. Bereit für die Erfüllung eines Schicksals. Jetzt da es ein Hund war konnte es dort sein wo die Auserwählte war. Der Hund beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte so schnell ihn sein vier Beine trugen. Das Dorf lag vor ihm und das Licht der Laternen begrüßte ihn. Viele Nächte hatte er als ein Sklave des Bösen das Dorf heimgesucht, jetzt konnte er es erkunden. Als ein freies Lebewesen das kein Monster mehr war. ''D'er Morgen brach an und Marie faltete das Tuch zusammen. Sie sah es noch einmal an und legte es in die kleine Schatulle. Drei vier Tropfen Blut würden sie immer an die erste Nacht mit ihrer großen Liebe erinnern. Jetzt konnte sie mit ihren Freunden die Abreise planen. Lenny schlief noch als sie einen Sparziergang durch das Dorf machte. „Da bist du also,“ sprach sie als der braune Hund vor ihr stand, „so siehst du jetzt aus und so willst du bei mir bleiben?“ Der Hund bellte leise doch für Marie war es so als ob es gesprochene Worte waren. „In dieser Gestalt werde ich bei dir bleiben,“ bellte der Hund leise, „der Körper des Monsters wird über das Meer zurück in die Heimat gebracht.“ Vanessa war die zweite die das Haus verlassen hatte um die Morgenstunden aus zu nutzen. „Seit wann hast du einen Hund?“ erkundigte sich die Silberelfe. „Nun ja, jetzt habe ich einen Hund,“ lachte Marie. Die beiden jungen Frauen und der braune Hund liefen wieder ins Haus zurück. „Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen,“ meinte Vanessa während sie sich umzog, „wir müssen die Abreise sehr genau planen.“ „Wieso?“ hakte Marie nach, „wegen diesen Kopfgeldjägern und diesen Dämonenjägern?“ „Genau wegen denen,“ bestätigte Vanessa wieder besorgt, „ich weiß nicht ob wir denen trauen können.“ '''''Nachwort: A'nna Valerious und Gabriel Van Helsing saßen auf der Hafenmauer und starrten in nordöstlicher Richtung. „Niemand möchte dort hin,“ bemerkte Van Helsing sauer, „doch uns verschlägt es genau an diesen Ort.“ „An diesem Ort wurde ich geschaffen,“ warf Victor Frankenstein in das Gespräch, „es ist das Schicksal das uns und besonders mich an diesen Punkt meines Lebens zurück führt.“ „Und das schlimmste ist,“ ergänzte der Hüne traurig, '„das wenn ihr, Mr. Van Helsing euer Schicksal erfüllt, ihres besiegelt.“ Kapitel 1: '„Willkommen im Land des Feindes“'' ''D'as Schiff wippte langsam über die Wellen. Der Wind wehte eisig über das Deck und wurde mit jeder Minute kälter. Nord Nordost lautete der Kurs. Zu jeder Jahreszeit eine gefährliche Route. Besonders jetzt in den Wintertagen und Nächten. Uzul lehnte sich auf das Geländer und blickte auf das Wasser unter sich. Hin und wieder erschienen Schwärme kleiner Fische und verschwanden wieder. Der Freihändler kannte diese Gewässer aus früheren Tagen. Als er noch nicht das war, was er jetzt ist. Walfänger, Robbenjäger und Fischer lebten an den felsigen Küsten des Silbergebirges. Elfen, Zwerge und Orks teilten sich diesen Teil der alten Welt in einem friedlichen Miteinander. Und so war das Silbergebirge, der Ort an dem die alte Welt endete, ein Hort des Friedens. Nur diese erbärmliche Kälte und der eisige Wind machten es zu einem Ort an dem nur die Starken und Mutigen sich halten konnten. Zu mal schneite es nahe zu immer im Silbergebirge. Und das Schiff würde noch weiter in die Kälte hinein segeln. Die Insel war seit je her ein verhasster Ort. Seit die Elfen, Menschen und Orks gedenken konnten erzählte man sich von dem namenlosen Grauen. Das wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht, dreißig Tage und Nächte die Insel heimsucht und dann wieder für dreihundert Jahre verschwindet. Und zu diesem Ort wollten sie gelangen und genau zu der Zeit wann das namenlose Grauen erneut ausbrechen würde. „Was im Namen der gesegneten Mutter Natur haben wir hier verloren?“ sprach der Silberork leise, „welche Rolle spielen wir in diesem Spiel?“ „Wir können bald gehen,“ erwiderte Vanessa und küsste Uzul auf die Wange, „unsere Aufgabe ist nicht dem Schicksal zu dienen, sondern anderen ihr Schicksal zu öffnen.“ „Ja, genau da liegt das Problem,“ entgegnete Uzul nachdenklich, „sie hat ihr Schicksal gefunden und erfüllt, doch was ist mit den anderen Zwei?“ Das Schiff zog an den steilen Felsen des Silbergebirges vorbei und Schnee rieselte auf das Deck. „Er ist ein brutaler Mörder der für den richtigen Preis alles tut,“ fuhr der Silberork fort, „der andere weiß das wenn er seiner Bestimmung folgt jemanden den er liebt töten wird.“ „Ich befürchte das es bei beiden schwierig sein wird,“ bestätigte Vanessa und fing eine Schneeflocke mit der Handfläche, „nur dann wenn sie ihr Handeln als ihre Bestimmung anerkennen, können sie ihr Schicksal erfüllen.“ Die Segel raschelten mit dem Wind als das Paar zur Treppe schritt die unter Deck führte. Uzuhl schloss die Kajüte von innen und ließ sich neben Vanessa ins Bett fallen. L'eise sang das Paar die Strophen bis sie alle beendet hatten. Nun schlossen sie die Augen und schliefen ein. Im Traum begannen sie zu schweben und zwei Flügel wuchsen aus ihren Rücken. Beide Flügel umschlungen die Körper vollständig und zerfielen wieder in einen Regen feiner Daunenfedern. Davy Jones verschlug es auf das Deck. Der Wolfsmensch bekam kein Auge mehr zu. Ein Gedanke hatte sich in ihm festgesetzt und machte dem Kopfgeldjäger zu schaffen. „Das wenn ihr, Mr. Van Helsing euer Schicksal erfüllt, ihres besiegelt.“ wiederholte er kaum hörbar, „was hat dieser Hüne damit genau gemeint?“ „Ich denke das wisst ihr,“ hörte der Wolfsmensch eine Stimme hinter sich, „wenn ihr wissen würdet was sein Schicksal ist.“ Victor Frankenstein schloss dem Werwolf auf, „wenn ihr es hören wollt, erzähle ich es euch.“ „Dann erzählt es mir,“ erwiderte Davy Jones, „vielleicht kann ich dann auch wieder ruhiger schlafen.“ Der Hüne und der Wolfsmensch passierten das Zimmer von Uzul und Vanessa. Für wenige Sekunden schlossen sie die Augen als ein heller Lichtblitz alles erhellte. „Was zum Werwolf machen die da drin?“ beschwerte sich Victor und rieb sich die Augen, „wenn die nicht schlafen können müssen die nicht gleich die Nacht zum Tag machen.“ Der Hüne und der Wolfsmensch hörten das Rascheln des Bettes und als ob jemand sich darin umdrehte. „Alles in Ordnung,“ meinte Davy Jones, „was ist nun mit diesem Gabriel Van Helsing und seinem Schicksal?“ Victor faste die Geschichte so kurz zusammen wie es möglich war und sah dem Wolfsmensch in die Augen, „um den zu töten dessen Tod seine Bürde ist, muss er zu dem werden was ihr Seit.“ „Jetzt verstehe ich euch,“ bestätigte Jones, „wenn er sich zu einem Werwolf verwandelt könnte er sie gefährden und auch töten?“ „Noch schlimmer,“ bedauerte der Hüne, „er würde sie töten, aus der Laune der Situation heraus!“ „Nicht wenn dem Abhilfe geschaffen wird,“ lächelte Davy Jones, „an Stelle von ihm könnte ich diesen Vampir Fürsten töten.“ „Ist dies euer Ernst?“ fragte Victor erstaunt, „würdet ihr das für ihn wirklich tun?“ Der Wolfsmensch nickte, „ja das würde ich, ihr habt mein Wort!“ Den Rest des Gespräches setzten die beiden Männer an Deck fort. So bekamen sie die zwei folgenden Lichtblitze aus der Kajüte nicht mehr mit. Und so folgte der Nacht ein junger Morgen. Uzul schob die Decke bei Seite und rieb sich die Augen. „Mhm,“ entglitt es ihm verschlafen, „meine Hände, meine Haut!“ Uzul schleppte sich müde zu dem alten Spiegel und blickte hinein, „oh, ich bin kein Ork mehr, ich bin wieder ein Elf!“ „Musstest du mich unbedingt wecken?“ murmelte Vanessa und gähnte, „ich hatte gerade einen schönen Traum gehabt.“ „Nicht mehr Uzul,“ klang es zurück, „Necubi ist wieder zu hause.“ Vanessa fuhr hoch und riss die Augen weit auf. „Deine Haut, dein Gesicht und deine Ohren!“ lächelte Vanessa während sie auf ihren Geliebten zu schritt, „der Fluch hat dich verlassen!“ „Und dich auch meine geliebte Nenia,“ weinte Necubi vor Freude, „wir haben die Bürde die uns unsere Väter auferlegten überstanden.“ Ein sanftes Lächeln lag in Nenias Gesicht als sie ihr Spiegelbild erblickte, „wohl war, der Fluch wurde von uns genommen.“ Necubis Augen wanderten über Nenias Körper. So wie die gesegnete Mutter Natur sie geschaffen hatte. „Du bist wahrhaftig wieder die welche du einmal warst,“ sprach der Elfenkrieger fröhlich und schloss seine Liebste in die Arme, „so wie du tief in meinem Herzen geruht hast.“ '''A'm Horizont erschienen die Umrisse einer Stadt und die andere Schiffe. Lenny und Marie freuten sich für das Glück ihrer Freunde. Es ließ sie ihre Reise jetzt etwas optimistischer sehen. „Diese Elfengewänder und Rüstungen sind schon etwas einzigartiges,“ meinte der ehemalige Freihändler, „doch die schlichte Erscheinung eines Waldläufers reicht mir, viel zu lange habe ich mich hinter edlen Stoffen versteckt.“ „Naja, ich weiß nicht,“ erwiderte Marie, „ich fand die adligen Gewänder schon sehr angenehm.“ „Lassen wir die Gewänder erst mal Gewänder sein,“ bemerkte Lenny und sah auf das Glas in dem die abgetrennte Hand lag, „welche Rolle spielt sie nun für uns?“ „Das Marl,“ meinte Marie und drehte das Glas um sich das widerliche Geschwür an zu sehen, „ich glaube es ist eine Art Sanduhr.“ „Wie eine Sanduhr?“ fragte Lenny, „ja,....wenn der Fluch erwacht beginnt die Wunde zu bluten und solange bis der Fluch wieder seinen langen Schlaf antritt.“ „Das glaube ich auch,“ bestätigte Marie, „das Schiff durch den Kraken in die Tiefe ziehen zu lassen ist die letzte Aufgabe für dieses makabere Artefakt.“ Am späten Nachmittag verschwand das Schiff wieder am Horizont. Die vier verließen den Hafen schnellen Fußes. „Seht ihr die vier Reiter?“ erkundigte sich Lenny, „ich glaube die haben wir schon mal gesehen.“ Necubi folgte den Augen seines Gefährten, „es sind diese Kopfgeldjäger und wir werden ihnen sicherlich noch öfter begegnen.“ „Marie hatte die Aufgabe die Bestie zu finden und sie von ihrem Fluch zu befreien,“ erklärte Nenia mit Zuversicht in der Stimme, „damit das Gute in ihr weiter leben kann und das Böse mit dem Körper zu dem Ort gebracht werden kann wo er geraubt wurde.“ „Die Kopfgeldjäger hatte das Schicksal nicht eingeplant,“ gab die Elfenprinzessin zu, „ich kann ihre Rolle die sie zu spielen haben nicht sehen.“ „Was ist mit den Dämonenjägern?“ wollte Marie wissen, „was hat sie auf den Plan gerufen?“ „Die Inquisition hat sie wohl ausgesandt,“ erwiderte Necubi, „aber ich kann zwei namenlose Schatten sehen.“ „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie und warum,“ lächelte der Elfenprinz, „habe ich das Gefühl das sie noch eine Rolle zu spielen haben, zum Guten oder zum Bösen.“ Die Gruppe setzte ihre Reise fort und verließen nun auch die schützenden Stadtmauern. Mit einem lauten knarren schloss sich hinter ihnen das Stadttor. Einige Minuten später hob sich die Zugbrücke. Nun gibt es kein Zurück mehr dachte Lenny und spannte seinen Bogen, jetzt sind wir auf uns alleine gestellt. Mit jedem Meter wurde die Stadtmauer mit all ihren Türmen kleiner. Und als bald war sie nur noch Schatten der im Licht des Mondes versank. „Willkommen im Land des Feindes,“ sprach Marie und wandte sich an ihre Gefährten, „ich denke das uns niemand hier willkommen heißen wird!“'' Kapitel 2: '“Das Dorf“ P'hantom prüfte die Dorfbewohner welche wiederum ihn und seine Gefährten prüften. Kein Getuschel war zu hören und ein eintöniges Brummen oder Murren. Über all spürte der Kopfgeldjäger den Hass in den Herzen. Aber auch die Angst und Trostlosigkeit. Diese Menschen waren Opfer der finsteren Umstände ihrer Welt. Phantom dachte an die gut befestigte Hafenstadt und deren Krieger. Warum half man den umliegenden Dörfern und kleineren Städten nicht? Das Antlitz der Menschen gab die ernüchternde Antwort. Lange Jahre hatten sie die großen Hafenstädte bezahlen können doch eines Tages gingen die Gelder aus. Und später auch andere Güter mit dem ein wirksamer Schutz hätte fortlaufend erhalten werden können. Jetzt herrschte die Armut und der Schrecken. Der Kopfgeldjäger stellte sich eine entscheidende Frage. Welcher Schrecken traf die Menschen tiefer in ihren zerrütteten Herzen. War es der Durst, der Hunger und die stetig wachsende Armut? Oder der Schrecken durch die Geschöpfe der Finsternis? Phantom wusste keine Antwort auf seine Frage aber doch wusste er eines. Gegen die Geschöpfe der Nacht konnten er und seine Gefährten kämpfen, gegen die Armut nicht. „Der Adel der Hafenstädte sind der wahre Alptraum dieser verdammten Insel,“ knurrte Davy Jones sauer, „sie nutzen die Blutsauger und deren Taten für den eigenen Reichtum!“ „Wem sagst du das,“ brummte Ty Lee zustimmend, „diese Bastarde sollte man den Vampiren auf einem Silbertablett servieren.“ Die Kopfgeldjäger saßen von ihren Pferden ab und setzten den Weg zu Fuß fort. Calypso rümpfte die Nase als sie an einem Haus vorbei ging. „Ist da drinnen jemand am verfaulen?“ fragte die Sandelfe eine Frau in Lumpen, „sagen sie es mir oder ich werde es aus ihnen heraus prügeln!“ „Das war das Haus unserer Hebamme,“ zitterte die Frau in den Lumpen, „doch dann haben die Vampire sie geholt.“ „Und weiter?!“ drohte Calypso zornig. „Nun dient es uns als Siechenhaus,“ stammelte die Frau weiter, „wenn jemand durch einen Werwolf gebissen wird und wir das Körperteil früh genug amputieren können, tun wir das.“ „Doch wir können die Amputationen nicht mehr mit der notwendigen Sorgfalt machen,“ fuhr die Frau fort und brach in Tränen aus, „die Wunden entzünden sich und die armen Seelen siechen dahin.“ „Ihr seit völlig von sinnen,“ fauchte Davy Jones und seine Augen schienen zu glühen, „wenn ihr so weiter macht werden die Angriffe der Diener der Finsternis das harmloseste Problem sein!“ „Wie viele Siechenhäuser befinden sich in eurem Dorf?!“ knurrte der Wolfsmensch und hat mühe nicht die Zähne zu fletschen, „raus mit der Sprache oder ich,....“ „Drei,“ stammelte die Frau und dicke Schweißperlen liefen über ihre Stirn, „drrr,...drreiii, drei Siechenhäuser.“ „Los zum Marktplatz dieser Sauerei!“ übernahm Phantom das Wort, „beruhige dich wieder mein Freund und vergiss nicht das diese Leute von Werwölfen heimgesucht werden.“ G'''abriel und Anna verzogen die Gesichter während der Bürgermeister sie erneut aufforderte die Waffen ab zu geben. Nicht das es den Dämonenjägern darum ging die Autorität des Mannes zu untermauern. Doch anders als der zerlumpte Rest des Dorfes schienen der wohlgenährte Mann und seine Wachen besten gewandet und bewaffnet zu sein. „Wenn wir unsere Waffen abgeben,“ wiederholte Victor genervt, „können wir den Dorfbewohnern nicht helfen.“ „Die Leute hier brauchen keine Hilfe!“ sprach der Bürgermeister mit überheblicher Stimme, „dies zu entscheiden obliegt mir!“ „Das sehen wir aber anders!“ konterte Anna trocken, „das Antlitz der Menschen hier spricht für etwas anderes.“ „Legen sie ihre Waffen nieder oder ich lasse sie von meinen Wachen töten!“ betonte der wohlgenährte Mann, „hier bin ich das Gesetz und nur ich habe ihr etwas zu sagen!“ „Wie sie wollen,“ brummt Gabriel Van Helsing, „eure Leute können es ja gerne versuchen aber erst wenn wir mit denen da fertig sind!“ Ehe der Bürgermeister etwas sagen konnte hallte ein widerlicher Schrei vom Himmel herab. Dann ein lautes Bellen und Knurren. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen brach Panik aus. „Vampire, sie greifen an!“ halte es von einer Seite. „Werwölfe!“ von der anderen Seite, „sie haben Werwölfe dabei!“ „Dann schicken wir diese Bestien mal wieder in den Abgrund zurück aus dem sie entsprungen sind!“ lächelte Gabriel Van Helsing und zielte auf einen der Vampire, „zeigen wir für was wir geschaffen wurden!“ Der Dämonenjäger betätigte den Abzug drei mal hinter einander und der erste Vampir stürzte in bizarren Drehungen vom Himmel. Celest fokussierte den anstürmenden Werwolf. Die Bestie fletschte die Zähne und knurrte bedrohlich bevor sie auf die Silberelfe zu stürmte. Die Krallen und Zähne packten ins leere. Sanft wie eine Katze setzte Celest wieder auf dem Boden auf. Ein Dorfbewohner der aus seinem Versteck aus den Angriff beobachtet hatte musterte den Werwolf der aus der Stelle stehen blieb. Erst beim genaueren hinsehen erkannte der Mann das Blut an Armen und Beinen. In dem Moment lösten sich die Gliedmaßen und der Kopf vom Körper des Werwolfes. Die Kinder flohen vor den zwei Bestien und stellten entsetzt feste das sie in eine Sackgasse gerannt waren. Sie saßen in der Falle. Die beiden Werwölfe sprangen auf die Kinder zu welche die Augen schlossen. Doch die Bestien erreichten sie nicht. Er jämmerliches Jaulen war zu hören gefolgt von dem Geräusch zwei Körper die auf den Boden fielen. „Folgt mir, schnell!“ sprach eine freundliche Stimme, „ich bringe euch in Sicherheit!“ Die Kinder öffneten die Augen und erblickten den Hünen mit dem Zweihandschwert. Ein dritter Werwolf erschien und griff zähnefletschend den Hünen an. Victor hob die Klinge und teilte die Bestie in zwei. Schmatzend fielen beide Körperhälften auf den Boden. ''A'nna folgte dem Schatten der im Sturzflug auf eine Gruppe flüchtiger Menschen zu stieß. Die Vampirin schrie auf als ein Bolzen durch ihren Brustkorb schoss. Sie verfehlte ihre Beute und krachte gegen die Wand eines Hauses. Benommen rappelte sie sich auf. Sie suchte das Individuum das auf sie geschossen hatte. Eine Elfe stand vor ihr und grinste. „Schön sie kennen gelernt zu haben,“ sprach Anna Valerious und trennte der Vampirin den Kopf vom Körper. Gabriel kletterte auf das Dach eines Hauses und sprang einem Vampir auf den Rücken. Mit der einen Hand hielt er sich feste und mit der anderen rammte er dem Blutsauger seinen Dolch tief in die Kehle. Mehrfach zog er die Klinge hin und her. Dann stieß er sich von dem Vampir ab der auf der Straße aufschlug und noch einige Meter über den Boden rollte. Die Wucht des Aufpralls hatte den geschwächten Kopf des Blutsaugers ganz abgerissen. Der letzte Vampir schritt in das Haus und nahm seine menschliche Gestalt an. „Zeig dich kleine Dame,“ lachte der Vampir hämisch, „bevor ich dein Blut trinke werde ich noch ein wenig Spaß mit dir haben!“ „Wohl er nicht,“ konterte Celest unbeeindruckt, „ich werde meinen Spaß mit ihnen haben!“ Vor dem Vampir blitze es kurz auf und Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn. Seine Hände fielen vor ihm auf den Boden. Ein erneutes Aufblitzen folgte und wieder Schmerzen. Jetzt sackte der Blutsauger auf den Boden. Seine Beine waren unterhalb seiner Knie durchtrennt worden. Jetzt spürte er die Klingen an seinem Hals. Celest hatte ihre Schwerter wie eine Schere angesetzt und schloss sie. Der Kopf rollte über den Boden und zerfiel mit dem Rest des Blutsaugers zu Asche. Draußen auf der Straße wurde es ruhiger und die Kämpfe kamen zu ihrem Abschluss. „Insgesamt sechs Vampire und neun Werwölfe,“ zählte Gabriel auf, „ob sie jemand vermissen wird?“ „Was habt ihr gemacht!“ fluchte der Bürgermeister außer sich vor Wut, „das wird uns teuer zu stehen bekommen!“ „Wir haben das gemacht was eure Leute hätten tun müssen,“ bemerkte Victor und seine freundliche Stimme war ein düsteren und brutalen gewichen, „und ich glaube zu wissen warum ihr so reich seit und das Volk so arm ist!“ „Ihr wisst gar,....,“ begann der wohlgenährte Mann. „Noch ein verräterisches Wort von euch,“ unterbrach Anna Valerious und zeigte auf die aufgehäuften Werwolf Kadaver, „und ihr liegt daneben!“. Auf dem Marktplatz des anderen Dorfes wandte sich Calypso an die verarmte Bevölkerung. „Ich weiß das ich etwas von euch verlange was sehr hart erscheinen muss,“ begann die Sandelfe mit ernstem Ton, „doch wenn ihr es nicht befolgt, steht ihr einem noch schlimmeren Gegner gegenüber.“ „All die Siechen in euren Siechenhäusern können eine Epidemie auslösen,“ fuhr die Kopfgeldjägerin fort, „die sich auf Grund eurer Armut rasch auf der ganzen Insel ausbreiten kann.“ „Gegen diesen Feind,“ betonte Calypso mit strenger Mine, „wärt ihr wirklich machtlos!“ „Ihr müsst euch von den Siechen befreien sonst ist euer Dorf dem Untergang geweiht,“ stellte die Sandelfe klar, „so hart wie es sich auch anhört, ihr dürft die Siechen nicht hier behalten!“ Kapitel 3: '“Verzaubert“ L'enny kam sich komisch vor während er auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes saß. Als Waldläufer hatte er bereits eine intensiver Wahrnehmung für die Natur und ihre Ströme entwickelt doch jetzt hatte sich diese noch weiter entwickelt. Seit dem sie das Schiff verlassen hatten fühlte er sich bereits anders. Aus irgend einem Grund hatte er bis her auch den Blick in alles wo drin man sich spiegeln konnte unterlassen. Und seine Handschuhe ausziehen danach war ihm auch nicht. Irgend etwas war geschehen auf dem Weg über das nördliche Meer. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl die Angst und den Zorn zu spüren der im Boden unter ihm gedieh. Diese Fähigkeit besaß er vorher nicht. Sein Unwohlsein brachte ihn schließlich dazu sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Dem Waldläufer war es nicht unbemerkt geblieben das sich auch Marie so komisch verhielt. Nur Nenia und Necubi sahen alles mit einer gewissen Gelassenheit. Außer das die Welt um sie herum in Angst und Zorn versank. Lenny dachte an die beiden Elfen und das sie seine besten Freunde waren. Bessere hatte er neben Marie nie gehabt. Ein Gedanke traf ihn in den letzten Tagen immer wieder. Eines fernen Tages würden er und Marie alt und klapperig werden. Sie würden Nenia und Necubi dann nicht mehr begleiten können und eines fernen Tages würde das Schicksal dann seinen Tribut fordern. Und sein seligster Wunsch war ewig mit seinen Freunden vereint sein zu können. Am Tage nach dem sie das Schiff betreten hatten quälten diese Gedanken den Waldläufer. Jetzt fielen ihm wieder die Veränderungen in Erinnerung. Trotz der eisigen Kälte und dem scharfen Wind zog er einen seiner Handschuhe aus. Zu seiner Verwunderung war seine dunkle Haut einer blassen gewichen. Sie erinnert an Necubis Haut. Rasch zog er den Handschuh wieder über den er merkte bereits die Kälte in seinen Adern. Jetzt sah er einige Dinge mit anderen Augen. Wenn dem so war wie er es annahm hatten Necubi und Nenia nebenher auch Marie und ihn in Elfen verwandelt. Aber wie konnte so ein Zauber funktionieren? Lenny ritt näher an Necubi heran. „Was für ein Zauber hat euch zurück verwandelt?“ fragte der Waldläufer neugierig. „Dieser Zaubergesang sucht und findet die verborgenen Wünsche eines Wesens,“ erklärte der Elfenkrieger, „das was wir uns aus tiefsten Herzen wünschen.“ „Im Guten und im Bösen?“ hakte Lenny nach, „welche Wünsche genau?“ „Der Zaubergesang ist ein Werkzeug des Guten,“ sprach Necubi und lächelte, „er spürt Gedanken wie Liebe, Freundschaft und das Wohl einer Gemeinschaft.“ „Aus diesen Gedanken,“ beendete der Elfenkrieger, „sucht er die tiefsten innigen Wünsche und erfüllt sie.“ „Nur aus reiner Neugier,“ erkundigte sich Lenny und tat so als ob es eine allgemeine Frage wäre, „wenn ihr den Zaubergesang für euch angewendet habt, kann er auch auf andere überspringen?“ „Wenn ihre innigsten Wünsche stark genug sind,“ bestätigte Nenia, „dann erfüllt der Zaubergesang auch diese.“ „'''D'anke für die Antworten,“ entgegnete Lenny verwirrt aber irgend wie beruhigt, „dann habt ihr beide Marie und mich ebenfalls in Elfen verwandelt.“ „Das ist gut möglich,“ räumte Nenia ein, „ich habe eure Gedanken wie Stimmen in meinem Kopf wahrgenommen.“ „Aber das auch ihr euch verwandelt habt,“ fuhr die Elfenprinzessin fort, „hatten wir nicht bedacht, wenn dann hätten wir euch gefragt.“ „Wir hätten ja geantwortet,“ bemerkte Marie und fühlte sich jetzt sichtlich wohler, „jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung.“ „Wie viele Zaubergesänge gibt es?“ wollte Marie wissen, „da ich auf sie jetzt zugreifen kann würde mich das interessieren.“ „Es gibt genau vier Zaubergesänge,“ überlegte Nenia, „einer der ein Individuum den innigsten Wunsch erfüllt, einer der Licht über die Dunkelheit legt, einen der das Wasser steigen und einem Fluss mehr Strömung verleiht und einen der das Wasser gefrieren lässt.“ „Muss ich sie erst noch lernen oder liegen sie im Elfendasein?“ mischte sich Lenny in das Gespräch, „oder beides?“ „Beides,“ lächelte Necubi, „die vier Zaubergesänge stecken in uns doch man muss lernen sie richtig ein zusetzen.“ „Drei der Zaubergesänge werdet ihr immer einsetzen können,“ erklärte der Elfenkrieger, „den vierten, den der Wünsche erfüllt nur unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen.“ „Zeigt ihr uns wie man die anderen drei anwendet?“ wollte Marie wissen, „bitte?“ „Das ist doch selbstverständlich,“ lächelte Nenia, „dafür hättet ihr nicht fragen brauchen.“ „Wenn es euch nicht stört,“ bat Necubi freundlich, „würden wir euch neue Elfennamen geben.“ „Warum sollte es uns stören?!“ bemerkte Marie, „wenn wir jetzt Elfen sind, dann solltet wir auch passende Namen tragen.“ „Dann wirst du Lenny,“ begann Necubi, „jetzt den Namen Lars tragen, was der Herr bedeutet.“ „Und Marie,“ übernahm Nenia das Wort, „wirst von nun an Mäia genannt, was die große Göttin bedeutet.“ Die Gruppe setzte jetzt die Reise fort. Der Wind wurde jetzt stärker und die Kälte nahm zu. Frischer Schnee rieselte vom Himmel und bedeckte die Spuren der Hufe. „Ich kann die Stimmen im Wind hören,“ stellte Lars feste, „sie singen traurige Lieder!“ „Es ist der Klagegesang,“ bestätigte Nenia betrübt, „ich hören ihn seit dem wir dies Insel betreten haben.“ „Können wir etwas dagegen tun?“ wollte Mäia wissen, „wir könnten doch,....!“ „Nein,“ unterbrach Necubi mit trauriger Stimme, „oder anders gesagt noch können wir nichts gegen das Klagelied des Windes tun.“ Die Schneeflocken tanzten mit dem Wind und spielten der Welt einen falschen Frieden vor. Trotz der dicken Mäntel nagte die Kälte an den vier Elfen. Doch diese Kälte war eine andere. Es war wie der Vorbote eines namenlosen Grauens. Nenia hob die Hand und die Gruppe stoppte die Pferde. Im Klagegesang des Windes war noch etwas anderes, etwas bedrohliches das näher kam. „Etwas nähert sich uns,“ bemerkte Lars vorsichtig, „oder täusche ich mich jetzt?“ „Ich wünschte ich könnte dir letzteres bestätigen,“ räumte Necubi ein und sein Gesicht nahm harte Züge an, „aber du hast deine Wahrnehmung richtig gedeutet.“ Das Böse in der Kälte nahm stetig zu. Die Präsenz der dunklen Kräfte wurde immer deutlicher. „Dies sind keine Werwölfe oder Vampire,“ mahnte Nenia während sie ihre Lanze senkte, „das ist eine andere Teufelei!“ Auch Necubi senkte die Lanze, Mäi und Lars machten ihre Bögen bereit. „Ganz egal was da kommt,“ sprach der Elfenprinz entschlossen, „wir müssen es besiegen!“ Die Präsenz des Bösen wurde wieder um einiges stärker. Die Schatten der Finsternis kamen näher.'' D'''och jetzt nahm das Grauen wieder ab, es schien sich zu entfernen. „Das was auch immer diese bösartige Kälte abstrahlt,“ bemerkte Lars mit bedenklicher Stimme, „es ist nicht hinter uns her!“ „Dann müssen wir dem namenlosen Grauen folgen um heraus zu finden was es im Schilde führt,“ schlug Mäia vor, „aus diesem Grunde sind wir schließlich auf diese Insel gekommen.“ „Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht,“ stimmte Nenia zu, „um den Bewohnern dieser Insel zu helfen sind wir gekommen und dies ist unsere erste Möglichkeit dazu!“ Die vier Elfen trieben die Pferde an so schnell zureiten wie es nur möglich war. Der Wind pfiff um die dicken Kapuzen und der Schnee am Boden explodierte unter den Hufen der Pferde. Eile war geboten und die Gruppe ließ sich keine Zeit. Der Wind trug die verzweifelte Schreie und die Hoffnungslosigkeit mit sich. Meter für Meter wuchs das Grauen und die Verzweiflung. In der ferne waren die Umrisse von Häusern zu erkennen aber auch dicke schwarze Rauchfäden die in den Himmel schlängelten. Erste Schreie wurden über die Ohren hörbar und dazwischen das Klirren von Metall. Die vier Elfen trieben die Pferde zu mehr eile doch als sie das Dorf erreichten war alles vorbei. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war das namenlose Grauen verschwunden. Es machte einem realen und unfassbarem Schrecken platz der den Vieren in Mark und Bein fuhr. Das Weinen der Frauen und Kinder die über erschlagenen Körpern kauerten. Das Stöhnen und schwere Atmen von mutigen Männern die in ihren Blutlachen lagen. Häuser und Gärten brannten oder waren bereits dem Raub der Flammen zum Opfer gefallen. Was auch immer dieses Dorf angegriffen hatte, es kannte kein Erbarmen und keine Gnade. Doch neben den Folgen des Angriff stieß den Elfen der wache Schrecken in die Augen. All diese Menschen waren in Lumpen gehüllt, von Hunger, Durst und Krankheit gezeichnet. Die Elfen mussten sich zurück halten um nicht in Tränen aus zu brechen. Und eine schmerzliche Gewissheit nahm Gestalt an. „Bitte hilft ihm,“ bat eine Frau in zerlumpten Gewändern und von Tränen durchnässten Gesicht, „ihr seit Elfen ihr könnt ihn heilen!“ Nenia stieg von ihrem Pferd ab und untersuchte den Mann am Boden. Die Wunde war lang und tief, der Schnee um den Körper verdeutlichte den Blutverlust. Die Elfenprinzessin fühlte den Puls und legte die Hand auf die blutverschmierte Brust des Mannes. Er atmete schwer und ungleichmäßig. „Hier kann auch ich nicht mehr Helfen,“ entgegnete Nenia traurig, „seine Wunde ist zu tief und er hat zu viel Blut verloren.“ „Wenn ihr ihm helfen wollt,“ fuhr sie traurig fort, „erleichtert ihm seine Qualen denn sein Schicksal ist besiegelt.“ Die Frau in den Lumpen nickte verweint, „bitte helft mir dabei, alleine kann ich es nicht tun.“ Nenia hob den Dolch des Mannes auf und reinigte ihn. Nun legte sie den Griff in die Hand der Frau. Die Zerlumpte weinte als sie langsam zustach. Die Elfenprinzessin nahm die Frau in die Arme, „ihr habt jetzt das einzig richtige getan doch gebt jetzt nicht auf sonst war sein Opfer vergebens.“ Die Zerlumpte nickte nur weinend und ging zu einem verfallenen Haus das nicht Raub der Flammen geworden war. „Wir müssen die Leute fragen wer sie angegriffen hat,“ betonte Nenia mit gequälter Stimme und würgte, „das hier waren keine Werwölfe oder Vampire!“ ''Epilog: A'uch in diesem Dorf lag der Geruch von verbranntem Holz und Fleisch in der Luft. Überall lagen die Körper erschlagener Menschen herum. Der Schnee war von Blut verfärbt. Noch hatte der frisch gefallene Schnee nicht alle Spuren verwischt. Wie es schien hatten die Angreifer keinen einzigen Bewohner verschont. Über all sterbende Menschen in ihrem Blut. Die Kopfgeldjäger ritten schweigend durch die Straße. Entlang an den brennenden Häusern, Zäunen und Gärten. Hin und wieder mussten die Vier aufpassen das sie nicht über eine der Leichen ritten. Und auch hier wieder die selben Zeichen wie in den anderen Dörfern. Marode Häuser, herunter gekommene Gärten und Menschen in Lumpen gekleidet. „Weißt du welcher Gedanke mir nicht gefällt?“ knurrte Davy Jones sauer, „das es den Lebenden hier schlechter ergeht als jene die gefallen sind.“ „Dem ist wohl so,“ räumte Phantom ein und musterte eine Leiche die übel zugerichtet und makaber auf einem Zaun positioniert worden war, „sonst würden wir Spuren von Flüchtlingen finden.“ „Die Menschen hier haben den Tod in der Schlacht gesucht,“ stimmte Calypso zu, „sonst würden wir nicht so viele halbtote Körper auf einem Punkt finden.“ Bei der nächsten Leichenansammlung sollten wir uns die Körper mal genauer ansehen,“ schlug Davy Jones vor, „ich habe da so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend!“ „Wenn du meinst,“ willigte Phantom ein, „dann sehen wir uns ein paar der Halbtoten mal genauer an.“ Die Kopfgeldjäger hielten ihre Pferde an und stiegen aus den Sätteln. Irgend wie machte es Jones immer mehr Sorgen desto näher sie den schwer atmenden Körpern kamen. „Achtet bitte auch auf die Augen der Opfer,“ bat der wolfsköpfige Kopfgeldjäger, „nicht nur auf die Verletzungen.“ „'''D'a sind ja unsere Freunde die Kopfgeldjäger,“ grinste Celest und schenkte den Leichen keine Beachtung, „das haben die ja prima hin bekommen!“ „Dieses Massaker geht nicht auf ihre Kosten,“ bemerkte Victor streng, „reiß dich etwas zusammen!“ „Schon gut,“ brummte die junge Silberelfe gelangweilt, „da will man einen kleinen Spaß machen und,...!“ „Hier und jetzt ist für einen Spaß wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt!“ betonte Gabriel Van Helsing, „sehe dich einfach um und denke mal nach!“ „Beruhigt euch wieder,“ warf Anna Valerius ein, „das diese Insel in Armut und Blut versinkt ist schon schlimm genug und nun hört auf zu streiten!“ Am anderen Dorfzugang ritten die vier Elfen ein. Sie hatten gerade den Anblick des ersten Dorfes verdaut als dieser wieder unappetitlich zurück in die Erinnerungen gerufen wurde. Phantom hatte die Besucher bemerkt und behielt sie im Auge. Und so dauerte es nicht lange bis alle zwölf um ein und die selbe Leichenansammlung herum standen. „Ein Dorf voller Halbtoter und zwölf Fremde,“ bemerkte der Kopfgeldjäger, „was für ein komischer Zufall, finden sie nicht?!“ „Nein, das finden wir nicht komisch,“ übernahm Necubi für seine Gruppe das Wort, „und es ist auch kein Zufall.“ „Dann muss es ja eine Bestimmung sein,“ kicherte Celest schnippisch, „ihr Waldelfen hab wohl zu viele Waldkräuter geraucht!“ „Celest!“ sprach Victor jetzt zornig, „es reicht langsam!“ Während zwischen dem Hünen und der Silberelfe ein heftiger Wortwechsel ausbrach entschuldigte sich Anna für die Beleidigung. Phantom der zwar nicht auf eine Zusammenarbeit erpicht war unterhielt sich mit den restlichen Zehn. Victor und Celest zankten etwas außerhalb weiter.'' '''''Nachwort: Davy Jones überlegte sich warum die angreifenden Werwölfe die Opfer bis auf wenige nie ganz getötet hatten. Werwölfe, ja daran hatte er nicht mehr gedacht. Jetzt aber wurde es ihm erschreckend bewusst. Diese Menschen hier sollten nicht sterben sondern, nein, das würde bedeuten das,.....!“ „Ich möchte die Gesprächsrunde nur ungern stören,“ unterbrach der Kopfgeldjäger mit beunruhigter und ernster Stimme, „aber wir sollten uns jetzt mal diese halbtoten Menschen vorknöpfen bevor sie,....!“ Ein bösartiges Knurren aus verschiedenen Teilen des verwüsteten Dorfes fiel dem Kopfgeldjäger ins Wort.“ Fortsetzung hier; Hauptrollen: Bild:Victor_3.JPG|Victor Frankenstein Bild:Gabriel_Carl_Van_Helsing_3.JPG| Gabriel Carl Van Helsing Bild:Anna_Valerius_3.JPG|Anna Marishka Valerious zu Batholy Bild:Celest_Dragonis_3.JPG|Celest Dragonis Bild:A_Davy_Jones_3.JPG|Davy Jones Bild:E_Missy_3.JPG|Ty Lee Bild:C_Phantom_3.JPG|Phantom Bild:B_Calypso_3.JPG|Calypso Bild:Va Irulan 1.JPG|Nenia die Elfenkriegerin Bild:U E Melucian 1.JPG|Necubi der Elfenkrieger Bild:Mäia 1.JPG|Mäia die Elfenkriegerin Bild:Lars 1.JPG|Lars der Elfenkrieger Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Chronik